The Beginning Of Something New
by SnowWhite100
Summary: She Needs A Savior, Is He Willing To Be That For Her? Jinx/Kid Flash R&R !  I Do Not Own Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold, it's making me insane…_

"Traitor! You fucking traitor!" Those traumatic words echoed in her head. I shook my head vigorously, trying to remove them. But no matter how hard I tried, I failed every time. My legs were now becoming exhausted from tremendous running I was putting my body through. But there was no other option, I had to run. It was my only salvation… Besides I had no where else to call 'home' now…

_I've been waiting here so long _

_Another moment seems to have come _

_I see the dark clouds coming up again_

I could hear the crash of the waves so near now. I could see the broken down carnival rides coming into sight. I allowed my face to crack the tiniest smile through this miserable day…

"_What are you talking about? I'm the most loyal person on this whole team!" I screamed back. All of them circled me with angered faces; boy if looks could kill, I would have had dropped dead already… "We're talking about you screwing up our missions and letting your precious Kid Flash escape every fucking single time you backstabber!" Gizmo screeched. I opened my mouth, but the words would not come out… Probably because it was true… I backed up, trying to run away from Gizmo's deadly stare as he walked towards me. But it was no use; I walked right into a cold hard wall. __**"Lie. Just lie Jinx"**__ my conscious told me. I gulped and thought about weather or not I could pull it off. I glanced at every one, and from the looks of it; it was my only option. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Gizmo…" It came out more like a scared whisper unintentionally, but it was better than nothing. His eyes were now blazing, his face fumed of red; in a few seconds I was sure he would either explode or pass out. "You armpit licking liar you know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about!" he screamed. Even though he was the shortest team member, his voice shook throughout the room. It attacked my ears violently, making me wince. I'm screwed now, I'm completely screwed! __**"They don't have proof"**__ the voice reminded._

_ My nerves calmed down for a second, realizing it was true. No proof, no way he was right. "You have no proof of this Gizmo!" I yelled, regaining my voice. See-more stomped his way ahead of Gizmo, stepping toe-to-toe with me. "Oh really? Well explain this you filthy whore!" He threw a crumbled of piece of paper at me. I was too much in shock to pick it up for a moment. He called me a whore! See-more! The quietest person on this whole team called me a filthy whore! I kept my eyes, being careful of any unfair attacking from either one of them, and reached down to pick up the trashed paper. I unfolded the paper to reveal; it was one of the many art works I had made of me and Kid Flash… This one in particular was based on a dream I had of us both lying on the sandy beach in each other's arms. __**"Yupp…you're screwed now"**__ the voice taunted. _

_I shut my eyes tight and clenched my jaw tight; grinding my teeth hard. I inhaled an angry breath in, and let it out slowly. "Where did you get this?" I asked through my teeth. "Your room, where else you fucking backstabbing slut?" See-more answered in a sarcastic tone he never used with anyone. He would never get this upset about anything, so I'm guessing this whole situation really bothered him the most out of anyone. "You guys, it's not what you think…I'm selling you guys out for Kid Flash. All of you got it wrong…" I tried to reassure. I tried my best to make my face look believable. All of their glares told me they weren't buying into this bullshit. I stared carefully at each one of them slowly, studying their faces if any of them were willing to accept an apology from me if that's what It would come to it. None of them looked like they were ready to forgive me any time soon. The sharp hard pain of a hand across my face made me fall back and hit the thud with a furious thud. I held my hand to my injured cheek, and looked up to see that it was Gizmo who had struck me. Once the shock left, a wash of rage was filling me now. I stood up and held my arm out, waiting for my hexes to fill this room and leave it all in ruins. But to my fear, nothing happened. I looked at my hand, and flung it out once more; this time more concentrated. But once again nothing happened. I stared at my hands, they were now trembling in fear. "My powers…" I whispered. Gizmo's irritating laugh that tried to hard to sound evil filled the room. _

_I glared at him, knowing he was behind this. I took him by the collar of his suit and picked him up off the floor with no trouble. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POWERS YOU SHORT BASTARD!" I screeched into his face. He smirked in a sadistic way, "I built a barrier in this whole tower that make your powers vulnerable against it. So as long as you're here, Jinxy can't use her stupid useless hexes" he teased. My jaw fell a slightly bit, but soon clenched itself. I clutched him tighter, digging my nails into his flesh. He began to squirm, so I threw him fiercely against the wall with no regret. I quickly attacked him, connecting straight punches to his hideous face before the rest of them could stop me. I wrapped my hands around his tiny neck, not allowing one ounce of air to be entered into his system. Rage had controlled me now, and I was loosing every bit of sanity I had left. Suddenly I was pulled off Gizmo, and I was lifted up in the air; and was quickly introduced with the cold floor. I moaned in pain, but that would be the first of many…Soon I was attacked my almost anything you can name. I felt the hard slaps and smacks, the painful kicks, the hits of various weapons and powers they all possessed. It felt like hours before they all stopped to catch their breaths, and finally spoke their final words, "Leave you no good whore." "We don't want you here any more!" "You don't deserve to be in the HIVE!" "You miserable ungrateful bitch I hope you rot!" I used the very last bit of strength I had to prop myself up, and to look at Gizmo more who was standing in front of me. I bet he felt like the biggest man in the world now that I could longer defend myself. His lips were formed in a disgusting grin, his eyes were beaming from joy. "This is your first and last warning Jinx, if we ever see you again, it'll be the last day you'll live. Understood?" After the events of tonight, it was crystal clear. I nodded, and put my head down. "Now leave before we change our minds!" he threatened. I could after tonight, he would be the new leader; just like he always wanted. It took a while for me to stand up, but I did it as fast I could; not wanting another unfair beating. I walked myself to my room, trying my best to quicken my pace. I grabbed my most essential things, packed them and made my way towards the exit. They were all there with happy grinning faces; anticipating for my leaving. I sighed and walked to the door, not bothering to make eye contact with any of them. The door was opened, exposing the view of a dark night that waited me…_

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world till the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm into the blue_

I stared out into the ocean as I leaned against the wooden railings of the dock. I inhaled the sweet smell of the water; a mix of sorrow and comfort. It made a tear be released from my eye and fall into the crashing waves. I looked up to see the clouds concealing the stars that tried hard to reveal themselves tonight. I remembered the last time I was here. It was before people from the HIVE had found me. I remember always sitting on the top of the Ferris Wheel, looking out into the waters of the dark stormy nights. At that time I spend nights thinking of how I was so lonely… with no family… or anything at least. These memories only made the tears harder to hold back. I turned around and walked away from the dock. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"_**Well what the fuck do you think? You have no home, no shelter, no protection. There's nothing you can do!"**_

It was funny how the voice in my head was somehow more cruel than helping. Maybe that's why I was so good at being a villain. Well that was till I met Kid Flash…

_And when I lose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new _

_Through the monsoon just me and you_

I sighed. I wonder what Kid Flash is doing right now… _**"Why should that even matter? Your beloved Kid Flash isn't here, so obviously that means he doesn't care about you!" **_The sudden words struck me, making me stop in my tracks. I narrowed my eyes, and clenched my fists. "You're wrong" I hissed. _**"Oh really? If I am, then why didn't he show up when you were getting your ass kicked by your team? Huh?"**_ I bit my lip, keeping myself from crying anymore. I searched my mind for any understandable excuse, but there was none that I could come up with. _**"That's exactly what I thought. Your team doesn't want you. Kid flash doesn't want you. Just admit, this world doesn't want you." **_

_A half moon fading from my sight_

_I see your vision in its light_

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

"Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled. My breath was now becoming quicker, and my heart was accelerating too fast. _**"Jinx look at yourself, you're a living threat to everyone. What you need to do is end it right hear, right now."**_

_I know I have to find you now _

_Can hear your name I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home_

I shook my head, "No, I-I-I c-cant" I was now trembling everywhere just at the thought. _**"Do you need encouragement? If your amazing Kid Flash does care, why don't you call out his name. Then we'll see who is right."**_ I couldn't think straight. My own thoughts were even being spied on. There wasn't anywhere I could think just alone in the comfort of my own privacy. _**"Do it. Prove me wrong little Jinxy."**_ I gulped.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world to the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm into the blue_

"Kid Flash!" I yelled. I stared out in fear throughout the view of my surroundings. "Kid Flash!" I screamed. "Kid Flash please come!" I kept staring around for any sign of him. But all I came up with was nothing. I inhaled deeply one last time, "'KID FLASH!" This time my voice was loud enough to echo away. It was silent after. I was waiting for his arrival that would rescue me. Sadly nothing appeared; leaving me with no choice.

_And when I lose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new _

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

"_**What did I tell you?" **_I looked down and shut my eyes tight, not willing to let myself break down. _**"You might as well give it up and do it. No one wants you"**_ The voice kept reminding. I dug my nails into my skin, bit my lip hard; doing anything to stop me from sobbing anymore. I nodded, "You're right" I whispered. _**"Like always."**_ I looked over to the Ferris Wheel that ironically was too near the dock. I smiled, "You think what I'm thinking?" _**"Of course."**_

_I'm fighting all this power coming in my way_

_Let it take me straight to you_

_I'll be running night and day_

I ran toward the gigantic tall ride with new found intentions. Once I had reached it, I climbed my way up carefully; grabbing tight of each bar that connected the whole contraption together. _**"I'm glad you finally saw things my way."**_ I rolled my eyes, "Don't push it" I warned. I looked toward the watery dark waves that I would soon take my leap of death into. My eyes were soon tempted to look down. The height was much more than I imagined. I gulped, it had look like 8 stories from where I was. And I hadn't even reached the top yet. _**"Oh stop being a chicken and hurry up!"**_ I gulped and listened to its orders and continued my journey up. In a nick of time I was on tippy top. The view was incredibly glorious; just as she remembered when she was younger. She looked around to see the entire city. She smiled, "Bye cruel world." She flung her hands up high, sending multiple hexes. She kept throwing hex after hex till she grew tired. She was out of breath, but was soon excited once she heard the joyful sound that she anticipated; the violent thunder roared across the sky. So violent it shook the ground a bit. I then threw many hexes toward the ocean, hoping something more wild than the thunder. I was right; the waves were growing dangerously gigantic. I laughed happily; it was time. "Well it was nice knowing you" I said. _**"You too Jinx"**_

_I'll be with you soon_

_Just me and you_

_We'll be there soon_

_So soon_

I neared the edge, preparing myself. I had my arms straight out, and a smile on my face. Hey no more pain right? The wave was coming my way; making my heart flutter. Just like it would flutter when I would see Kid Flash.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world _

_To the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I think of you_

The wave was now seconds away. I stepped closer towards the edge; I was now centimeters away.

"_**Now!" **_

I flung myself, using my last breath to speak the words I never thought I would say.

"I love you Kid Flash!"

It wasn't long before I hit the water, the current was unbelievably strong. But I did not bother struggling. I let myself be dragged around like a torn up rag doll. Soon my mouth and nose inhaled the icy cold waters. It traveled like venom through my whole system. I could not tell if I was finally slipping away, or if it was just too dark. Waves crashed against me, fueling the pain once again. I smiled, knowing it would end all soon. My thoughts were now running freely; scanning every detail of my life. It all flashed before eyes, like a movie. My eyes could no longer stay open. A dark heavy feeling came over me, taking me down. I was weaker by the second. I opened my eyes one last time seeing, something so…so beautiful. I saw two crystal sky blue jewels. They were mixed with a color of red. I could feel being lifted, but I just assumed it was my soul leaving my body. Pitch black darkness was all I saw now… "Good-bye world" I whispered.

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon _

_Through the monsoon _

_Just me and you_

_Through the monsoon _

_Just me and you…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jinx..." a melody like voice called for me. I felt too stiff for a moment. My mind was not corapoorating with me; making it difficult to remember anything at all. Such as opening my eyes I tried my best to gather my head together. Thankfully it wasn't long before the images of what had happened played for me. The fight with the HIVE, my departure, and my final goodbye to this cruel filthy world that would not accept as hard as I tried to find a purpose in it. But what interested me more was those beautiful crystal blue gems I saw. Never in my life have I seen anything like them. The only thing that could come close to such uniqueness of color; would be the captivating eyes of Kid Flash. His name echoed in my head made the memory of me calling for him appears. I remembered shouting for him in desperation; him being my last chance at life. The one time I needed him the most he did not bother to show up.

"_**Told you he didn't care Pinky." **_Once again the voice in my head had decided to barge itself into my thoughts. _Wait if you're in my thoughts does this mean…?_ _**"Yes Jinxy you're alive unfortunately."**_ Even though the voice was just a mere tone that would appear to me in the worst time with the worst advice; I could almost hear it sighing. _**"Yes I did. And trust me I am very disappointed." **_I ignored the comment and returned to think about those heave like eyes of Kid Flash. _**"What is with you and this Kid Flash? Have you ever thought that you don't ever pest me enough with thinking about him?!"**_ The voice scolding struck me deeply. _I do not think of him all the time…__** "Please! All I ever head from you is Kid Flash this and Kid Flash that! And oh those dreamy blue eyes! You know he's not the only guy in the world with blue eyes!" **__Yes true, but his are special…_ I let the treasured images replay as proof for my statement.

The grass was moist and squishy under me. The cool misty breeze tickled my skin. I sniffed for what to me seem like the millionth time today. My eyes were now weakened and way too puffy from the sobbing. It was literally painful to cry any longer. So if I can't cry any more, what's the next best thing? Gulping down a whole bottle of tequila by yourself while having your legs dangling on the edge of a cliff. Will I fall; who knows. Right now I could really give less than a fuck. All of my soberness had disappeared hours ago. Just like my damn patience. Living with a group of loser teen villains that only drag you down, can have its toll on you. Especially when you're just trying make something out of yourself; and prove to everyone that you aren't a failure.

Three times this week we tried robbing a bank, museum, and even electronics store (Gizmo's 'brilliant' idea). All three times we were stopped by Kid fucking Flash. God how that boy irks me so much… It's like he's always one step ahead of us; physically and mentally. For once I would love to get away with something. And not like robbing some stupid store, oh no. I mean like get away with like kidnapping the president, or even better; destroy the Teen Titans. I don't know what's worse; getting our asses kicked over and over again by the Teen Titans, or receiving another damn rose almost every single day from Kid fucking Flash.

Yeah, you heard right. **Almost every single day, NO JOKE. **At first I sort of thought it was maybe just a tinsy winsy bit cute. But I only thought that as a thank you gift for not handing his ass over to that bitch Madame Rouge. Boy do I wish I could drop a building over her. Brother of Evil is shit to me now. Personally I'd like to make fame out of myself, not being someone else's slave. That's all the Brother of Evil was about; just recruiting people who are dumb enough to do their dirty work for them. For me, they can all go to the fiery pits of hell. Years of trying to prove that I was the absolute best in that whole damn school. And for what? Just to be fucking thrown out like a piece of trash. But it doesn't matter now. I don't need them. I don't need anyone. I've survived most of my life alone. I can continue the rest of my journey with no company. At least that way I won't have anyone dragging me down from my full potential.

I savored the last drops of tequila before it was left emptied. I groaned a bit. Sure it wasn't the best drink ever, but hey at least it helps me straightened out my trained of thoughts. I sat up and threw the bottle. I watched as it sailed through the air before it came to a shattering end at the bottom of the dangerous rocky boulders. You'd think I'd be smart enough to avoid such a scenario when I'm drunk. Well what can I say? I find it beautiful in my own way. I took a look down. It had to be at least more than 50 thousand feet down. But it certainly was high enough to finish the lives of many who couldn't handle their burdens any longer. I like to hang around here and admire the bloody scene afterwards. Go ahead and call me a sick freak, but personally I think death is beautiful. You no longer have to suffer. You can rest in peace for eternity. It's like a deep sleep that you never want to wake up from. I always kept this place in my list of top 5 places where I'll end it. Or at least consider it.

"You know littering is against the law." Fucking bloody hell. It took me less than second to distinguish whose voice it was. "So is stalking smart ass" I retorted. I reached into my pocket only to feel the emptiness it was left with. Great, now I can't buy another bottle. "It's not stalking; I prefer to call it observing frequently." I could hear the quiet footsteps he made towards me. I rolled my eyes, "Well keep 'observing frequently' and you'll run into my fist one of these days." He laughed that stupid chuckle of his. "Someone forgot to take their nap today." I laid myself back onto the wet green land while he took the spot next to me. "Someone forgot to give you a bullet to the butt Flash" I spat. "Awww! You called me Flash and not asshole this time" he cheered. I shook my head and let out a small laugh. I couldn't help it, the liquid courage was already having is side effects on me. "Don't flatter yourself; I'm drunk."

He snorted, "If that was true, you'd be all over me right now." I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. "Or maybe there's just something so wrong with you that not even an intoxicated female can fall for you." The harshness in my words slapped in the face like the cool wind. He flinched for a second. Even if it was only for a second, it was enough for me to have a wave of remorse wash over me. Instead of trying to enjoy my space, I have to deal with this kid. I really had no interest of apologizing, but I knew if I didn't; he'd stick around me with that sulking face of his for the rest of the night. I let out a huge sigh before I finally sucked up my pride. "I'm sorry…"I mumbled. It barely came out right. It sounded more like I slurred it together into one word. But he could either take it or, fuck off. "Awww Jinxy you do care" he said. I snorted, "Why should I? It's not like you care about me…" He let out this annoying type of hysterical laugh. "Jinx, if I follow you around all the time, don't you think I do care about; even just the slightest?" he asked. I stared at him with what he might thought would be the scariest face ever. I'm sure my eyes must have been the size of plates. The 'get-serious-face' only lasted a few more seconds till finally I burst out in laughter. It was the kind of laughter that was so uncontrollable. I laughed so hard I thought I would end up with abs. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I rolled side to side on the grass like a little kid. When I would try to stop, the serious look on his face would make me return back to the laughter.

"Are you close to done?" he demanded. I held up a finger, signaling for just a moment more. I took in a few breaths before finally I was sure I was completely done. "May you explain to me why you busted out into a hyena fit?" he asked with a serious tone still. The smile was quickly wiped away from my face, and was back to its bitter state. "1. I do not laugh like a hyena, fucktard. And 2, I was laughing because you actually want me to believe that you care about me" I sneered. I calmly returned back to my original spot and began to enjoy the view again. It was not long that he came and took his spot as well. "So you actually think I don't care about you?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes I was definitely not in the mood for a guilt trip right now, or a freaking conversation over feelings. "Look, nobody in this fucking world gives a fuck about anyone but themselves. And if they do say otherwise, then they're just lying" I spat. I didn't even bother to sugar coat it. He asked, and I answered. I waited patiently for him to answer. I wanted to look at him, and see his facial expression. "So there's no way to prove you that I do?" he asked. Poor boy sounded like he was begging almost. God how I hated soft I would turn when I was drunk. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, wondering if I should give him a chance to prove it. I shouldn't be spending my Friday night like this… I think it would have been better if I had just gotten drunk back home. I glanced out of the corner of my, but I wished I hadn't. Those blue eyes of his were saddened. I groaned at the headache that was beginning to destroy my head. I didn't know weather it was from the tequila or cause of Kid Flash. But I just ready to get rid of it anyway I could. I quickly thought of a way to get this shit over with. It was rather difficult being that I have never in such a situation like this. The only thing was the freaking cliff and trees. And that's when it hit me. Who knows if it was the booze or maybe I was a total twisted fuck, but it was in my opinion a good way to prove if he does care. "So you really want to prove to me that you care?" I asked. I wanted to be entirely sure before I did anything rash. "Of course" he said. His tone sounded sure enough. Looks like I would find out sooner or later.

"Alright, then catch me." I looked at him, his forehead turned wrinkly and his brows furrowed together. I didn't give him the chance to think. In one swift quick move, I jumped. My heart was racing too fast. I felt like it was on the brink of a heart attack. The wind was running its fingers through my locks. The headache was now unbearable…So much for getting rid of it. I quickly searched for something red and yellow. But nothing but pitch black below. I closed my eyes, realizing the mistake I have committed. In only a few second it would be all over. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I shall before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to ta-"I felt the force that touched me, but did not hear the sound of it at all. I knew I was no longer falling, because I was now clutching onto something. For a rare moment, I was still too scared to open my eyes. I waited a bit longer, wondering if I was wrong and I had not yet arrived to the impact. I then shivered as something traveled its way from the base of my jaw to my ear, taking its sweet time, and accelerating my breathing. "Do you believe me now?" he whispered. I clenched my jaw at the way his breath sent chills all through me. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring me with those smoldering eyes of his. "If I say yes, will you put me down?" I whispered. A right sided smirk grew on his face and he set me down on my feet. Just as soon as he did, I then found out that the booze had seemed to have affected my booze. My legs quickly gave out. But even quicker, he had his arms already around me again. My arms on his shoulders, and his around my waist made my heart drop all the way down to my stomach. I lost my breath his face was just inches from mines. The space was reduced to only centimeters as his forehead touched mines. I was clutching onto him once again. I was afraid that if I didn't that I was going to fall. He responded the same way, and held me tighter and pulled me closer. The only thing that was left is who was going to make the next move. I think both of us anticipated for the other to do it. Considering the state I was in, I'm sure it would just look like a drunken move. The question if I would regret this later, drunk or not; was eating me away. Being drowned in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when he made the risky move closing the little space that was left between us. I was taken entirely by surprised, that I let out a sound. To my discomfort, it came out sounding very similar to a moan. I believed that this encouraged him more, because he then deepen the kiss. Our lips moved in similar movement. Whatever one would do, the other would follow right behind. I was definitely caught up in the moment, because my hands slowly traveled their way to the back of neck; I would rub it softly and gently. I was satisfied when he released a soft low moan. I wanted to smile, but I wasn't going to him give the satisfaction of making me smile. I already laughed, jumped, and now I was kissing him; I do think that was enough for one night. Little did I know that our kiss would end sooner than I wanted. His lips stroked against mines 3 slow motions before parting away from me. Apparently he couldn't bear being to far from me, because he returned to pressing his forehead against mines. I let out a small chuckle once I noticed that my eyelids were beginning to droop. He noticed as well because he let out a small chuckle. I steered my eyes away from him, feeling guilty all of sudden. For once I do think I did wrong; letting things get out control like this. I felt like I was obligated to set him straight. "You know I'm going to forget all of this tomorrow morning right?" I said. I tried to speak as sober as I could. I did want him to understand me that this wasn't going to go any further because right now I am a drunken mess. He laughed. It sure wasn't the reaction I was expecting. He gently stroked my cheek and he knew I enjoyed it; which made him laugh again. "If you do I'll remind you" he promised. With that comment all I could was roll my eyes and groan. At least my headache was gone…

"_**Drunk whore."**_ If I could move, I would have shaken my head. _If I'm a drunken whore, so are you._ "_**I wasn't the one making out with the idiot." **_I was sufficiently tired of this shit. Ignoring the voice the best I could, I tried to concentrate on moving. The only thing I could feel was warmth. It felt like I was lying on something cozy, I just could not make out what it was. She felt weak. Very very weak. Exactly the way you feel when you're in bed with the worst possible case of the cold. I carefully listened for a sound. I did hear something, very faint but definitely not too far away from me. I focused on it; searching in the depths of my mind to find out what it came close sounding like. I came to the conclusion that it was a crackling noise that I was hearing. I wondered how long I had been in this time of state. Was I in a coma? No I don't think if I was I could still use my senses. Later on my smell came to me; helping me find out that it was fire. Was I in a house that was on fire? No, if I was I think I would have been dead or on fire by now. _**"How about you wake the fuck up and find out for yourself stupid ass."**_ And with that rude comment, it's when I shocked that when I tried moving a finger, it worked. I slowly went from moving my pinky to my entire hand. I was finally recuperating the movement in my body. The hardest part was trying to open my eyes. They weight of them was comparable to the weight of two bricks. A wash of desperation came over me. I felt like yanking my eyelids right off. I was too consumed by the feeling of wanting to know where I was that it just made it more difficult to focus.

You could understand the scare I got when I felt something stroke my arm. It was soft gentle touch. Whatever it was careful to take my hand. Feeling the shape and form of it, I knew it was a person. The question was who it was. My patience was now growing smaller. I used every bit I strength I had to be able to open my eyes and reveal who the stranger was. My adrenaline was pumping as I was able to peek through the thin bit of space that was open. I took in deep breaths, relaxing my nerves. If I needed to attack this stranger, I had to be on my feet in no time. I needed a sneaky skillful tactic.

My eyelids kept twitching in such an annoying matter. I could sense the relief from the stranger. I could feel their anticipation for me to wake up. I was relieved when the twitching stopped and now I was blinking for the blurriness of my vision to go away. The first thing I could fully and clearly see was the ceiling. It was a white tiled pattern. I glanced towards the left, and there was a fire place, answering my thoughts. I was intentionally avoiding looking to my right. After a few moments I laid there waiting for whoever it was to do something. I was amazed at their patience. It was the other way around I would have lost it by now.

The curiosity was killing me. I needed to know who it was, but my cowardly side would not let me. Why had they not spoken to me yet? Were they waiting for me to start the conversation? Were they were waiting for me to turn my head to blow my fucking brains out with a gun? Was it someone I knew? Was it some crazy lunatic? Was a teen titan? Was it a villain? Friend or foe? Guy or girl? Adult or teenager? All of these questions were going through my head at a quick speed. Should I look? Should I wait for them to speak first? Am I in danger? Am I possibly dreaming? Am I dead and this is hell? My anxiety level was reaching to its peak, and if I did not find out who it was soon, I was going to kill myself with the worry. If it was someone I disliked, I didn't know in what I was going to handle the situation. But it had to be done, because I wasn't going fucking spend the entire time staring at the fire while lying on the floor like a dumbass. I carefully and slowly took my time just moving my head to other side. I kept my eyes low trying to resist the urge to quickly reveal who this person was. All I find out at first was that he was a male by the clothes he was wearing it was obvious enough. He had on a couple of not so baggy dark jeans, paired with a blank dark red shirt. You could imagine my surprise when I finally reached his face. My pink eyes met with his blue eyes. Pink hair clashed against his red hair. It was a hard moment for me. It was definitely very hard. Just a cluster of memories came to me. It hit me hard like a punch to the gut. I hope he could tell that I was just too flustered to even speak. I didn't know what to say or think. Being caught in this type of situation, I think it would have been better if I had drowned. I truly do think so. I know he would ask me for what reason I did that. I just knew he would. I knew he wanted the entire platter of details.

His blue eyes glanced me with that smoldering look. It felt like my arms had turned to jell-o. I felt like there was a fucking rock stuck in my throat. The warmth I felt a while ago was now heat and turning into sweat. His other reached over to my face and did his signature face stroke across my cheekbone. I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly. My teeth clamped down bottom lip to keep it from trembling. It was just too much. It was too much to keep contained inside me. He finger slowly made his way down to my lips. It caught me off guard so much that I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp. Once again our eyes met. There was just so much depth inside his blue eyes. So much that I felt like I could jump in them and swim around for hours, or even days. Being lost in eyes, I didn't realize that he was smiling.

"Hey."

(A/N) Okay so guys I'm SO SO SO SO Sorry that I hadn't updated this story, it's just that my laptop has been tweaking on me so bad. I really hope you understand. I love that you guys have been giving me feedback. It really makes me feel good! I'm going to do my best to update more frequently. Thank you for your support. 3


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long have I been out?" I asked; speaking the first words in this entire time I had been here. He sighed keeping his eyes on the fire, "A week and three days." My eyebrows shot up in amazement. Since I had awoken, I spent at least two hours saying not one word to him. He was definitely patient. He kept his cool, told me to talk when I was ready. Meanwhile he had given me a thick blanket and some hot chocolate. The only time I had moved, was to face the fire. I wasn't in the mood to go out and explore for two reasons. I didn't want to, and my body was aching in every spot imaginable. I opened my mouth to speak, but was not exactly sure in what way to say it. _**"Just spit it out!"**_ the voice spat at me.

"Why?" was all I could say to him. No not even say, whisper to him. He looked away from the flames and turned his attention towards me. Those god damn fucking eyes of his made me want to clutch onto my chest, because of the way it made my heart ache. It just wasn't fair. I wanted to claw them out of his sockets for making me feel this incredible guilt to my very core. "Why what?" he asked softly. His eyes were making too hard for me to find the words to speak. I looked away, taking a sip of the hot chocolate before speaking again. "Why did you save me?" I mumbled. "Because I wasn't going to let you die" he said. His tone was simple, too unreadable for me. "It would have been better if you had…" I muttered. "You don't deserve to" he retorted. I surprised of how quickly he had commented back. But what caught me more off guard was the emotion behind it. It was a sort of raging passion, if that made any sense. I acted like it didn't phase me though. I kept my composure and retorted back as well. "That's not what everyone else thinks."

"Fuck what every body else thinks! If I say you don't, is that not enough?" This time caught me off guard enough that the sound of his voice rising made me jump a bit. I had not seen this side of him. But I knew it what only a matter of time that I would push his buttons one way or the other. "So am I suppose to worry only about what you say and I think about me?" I asked. This time my tone didn't sound so nice as did it before. He took notice and he glanced back at the fire. Things were silent for a while. I forced myself not to feel guilty. I told myself that he was asking for it. If he could not handle it then that was his problem, not mines. "That's up to you" he said, his voice back to its normal tranquility. Again I soon began to feel guilt. The poor boy saved me, and looks like he had been waiting worriedly for me to wake up. Being a villain and having guilt weren't made for each other. Bad guys aren't suppose to have a conscious. It was not in their nature. That's how it always was. With Kid Flash constantly making me feel this, it made me wonder if I really was made for this or not. I glanced over at studied his face. There was dark bags under his eyes that were not there before. I assumed he did not sleep because of me. His face looked like it was permanently stuck at its bitter state. My eyes went lower to his chest and stomach. The shirt he had on clung to him tight enough for me to notice that he did look thinner. Had he not been eating because of me?

I hesitated with how I was going to say next. This time I wanted to delicate and not let my temper get the best of me. No matter how much I don't want to admit, I owed him a thank you. He did save my life, and that's the least I could do. "Flash I-" "Call me Wally" he interjected. I looked at him for a second, confused and certainly surprised. He had never told me his real name till now. I wondered for what reason he had decided to tell me now. I just shook it off and set it aside for later. "Thank you Wally."

He scoffed, "I never thought I would hear you say something like that."

I pursed my lips, understanding his point. I never thought I would either. "Don't get use to it. It only comes every once millennium" I said sourly. This time he let out a chuckle. I was glad, the tension in this room was getting to me. Speaking of room, I suddenly became interested of my surroundings. I looked around with a new interest. The living room was pretty big. It was decorated much, but it definitely did have type of homey feel to it. "So you live here?" I asked still glancing around. "I guess you could say that."

"Didn't know they rented apartments to teenage boys…" I mumbled as I took another sip of hot chocolate. He smiled, "I have connections." I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" I said flatly. "Perhaps because nothing ever does" he explained.

"You're wrong" I said softly. I looked at him and he did as well. "Am I?" he asked, one eyebrow arched up. I nodded slowly, feeling timid for some reason. "I'm surprised that you've stayed around this long."

It was sort like magic how we both slowly looked at each other at the same time. It was just right on cue, not a second too soon or too late. This was surprised me as well.

I didn't know how to react. I knew little to nothing about love or being in a relationship. Every new sensation was scary. It scared me in every way and I just didn't know what to do. His eyes were just staring me down in way that I had only seen in movies and television.

Looking into his eyes was like being in some sort of trance. I'm positive he knew it. It was like his extra superpower. But he was smart enough to only use it when necessary. When he stared at me, he was dominating me. I felt very vulnerable. I could tell he was searching for something. Wally had the type of face and personality that any _normal_ girl would want to attack his lips with an incredible desire. Personally I was not going to lay out my feelings out until I knew they were completely solid sure; because if I just exposed myself like that, I'm going to look like the biggest dumbass ever.

"I stay around because I care Jinx." I rolled my eyes. I hoped he did not see that, but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to believe him. I truly did. But I had to come to the realization that there must be some sort of catch. There has to be something he wants in return.

There are people who can always see the good in others; well I could see the worst in others. It first started off as a hobby, turning into a talent, and soon into an instinct. All my life I wanted someone to prove me wrong. I got tired of being right, that I knew no one could ever truly be good towards me.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he mumbled quietly. I turned back to the fire, suddenly resisting the urge to throw myself in there. I dreaded having these talks with him. "Don't take it personal. I don't trust anyone" I said casually. "Not everyone is the same" he promised. I shook my head at how naive he thought. "You say that because you haven't lived my life…" I muttered.

I was relieved when the pestering had stopped. I knew with that comment he would shut up. Another reason why I did not open either; I knew he wouldn't be able to handle what he would hear. Throughout the time we started talking, when I was a drunken mess, I remember small blurry moments when I tried opening up but the faces he would make, were too…intolerable.

I felt him shift himself closer to me. A gentle hand reached under my chin and pulled me to face him. The sensation that his touch sent through me brought me pure bliss. I loved it, but hated it at the same time. His finger stroked my face gingerly; like he always did. "Okay explain it to me then…" he whispered. I was putty in his hands. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Wally may act stupid at times, but he wasn't clueless about how to smitten the opposite sex. I inhaled a sharp breath, and backed away from him. His mouth formed into a thin line. He disregarded this thankfully.

I shook my head. Not him, but at the situation. Of me being here. I didn't belong here. I pulled the blanket off me and got to me feet, wincing at the pain that from the soreness that I felt through every inch of my body. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I walked towards the front door, only for him to beat me there. He leaned against it with arms crossed across his chest. I raised any eyebrow, "Are you going to let me leave?" His face stayed calm and neutral. If I was ungrateful, I would have blasted my through him. "Where are you going go?" he asked. The question caught me off guard. I definitely could not go back to the H.I.V.E. "I'll find some place, now let me through" I demanded. I could feel my patience running empty. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool. I rolled my eyes. I really did not want to argue with the boy. Right now it was the last thing I wanted to. "Look Wally thank you for what you did. Really I do mean it, but I don't belong here. Now let me pass, or I'll move you myself!" I hissed. He shrugged, "Do it." I could feel the heat coursing to my eyes and my fingertips. My actions had no effect on me what so ever. Hurt me a little bit to known that I wasn't intimidating as I use to be. I could already imagine my hands around his neck, choking him to death. I could easily leave this entire building to nothing but ashes; along with the people in it. Wally was no difficult opponent for me. _**"So why don't you destroy him already?"**_ I searched my mind for a logic reason. But all I could think was how tired and sore I felt. He could see I was no condition to fight, at least not now. "Look I'm not saying stay forever. Just stay here tonight. Tomorrow if you want to leave, I won't stop you. But it's midnight and I won't be in peace if I know you're out on the streets where anything can happen to you. If you really want to thank me, stay then."

I tried to think of any excuse, nothing seemed sufficient enough. The idea of stay in the same house for night with him petrified. I was emotionally unstable teenage girl. Who knows what craziness I could create… Oddly, I was struggling not to cry. I didn't know what was coming over me. It felt like something too strong. It was attacking me right in my chest; I just didn't know what to do. I hesitantly gazed into his eyes. Those big blue eyes were wearing me down. I couldn't deny that I loved his eyes. They were the most attractive thing about him. But of course he would never find that out.

I sighed and leaned against the closest wall, "Where am I going to sleep?" I didn't even need to look at him to know that he already had smug smirk on his face. "You can sleep in my room" he offered. I raised an eyebrow, "And where are you going to sleep?" He let out a breath, "The couch." "Whatever" I said, shrugging carelessly. I walked to my way to the room I had noticed earlier. "Well if you want I could sleep wit-" I let the door slamming in his face answer that.

I didn't know what time it was. I couldn't sleep for shit. All I wanted was to have some rest. But the pain and all the thoughts running through my head wouldn't let me. I generally could sleep fine, if I was bruised and cut up. Maybe it was because I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't in my element. I was not use to people helping me. I am my own person. I am independent. I loved that about myself. I am my own army. I don't need troops following me around like a pain in the ass. With Wally just coming out of no where and doing all these things for me; it's surfacing things I never knew I could feel. I know I'm a twisted cold blooded bitch. But this boy, who we've known each other for only a while is taking the time to get to find the better in me? Its absolutely mind boggling. What I wouldn't do for a bottle of vodka right now…

His bed was very comfty. His room was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy on a tight schedule like his. The walls were colored red. I was sure that this room was the biggest one in the house. It was better than what I had grown up with. There were two black drawers, a big bed, a big closet, and window that had a fire escape. Nothing was harmful in here, very tranquil. Yet I don't understand how I could feel lonely. This was no strange feeling. I had always felt this when I was younger. It was like opening up an old wound. No matter how much you care and treat it, it'll never be gone.

I sat up quickly let out a loud groan. I rubbed my temples, hoping for the painful headache to go away. I removed the sheets off me and I hopped out of the bed. I paced back and forth, biting my nails wondering the hell should I do. I felt like I was being trapped. My lip starts trembling and so do my hands. I took in sharp breaths, hoping it would calm my nerves. I stopped shortly after, glancing towards the door. Was he awake? I rolled my eyes, even if he was; what could he do? I pondered on the thought for a moment. If I did go out, and he was awake, he would just want me to reveal why I'm like this.

"_**Check." **_I scoffed, shaking my head. Are you serious? _**"You heard me, go and check." **_I rolled my eyes. First you talk me into jumping to my death, then you can't stand Wally, now you want me to go and be lovey dovey with him? _**"I never said that. Just go and check. What's the big deal?"**_ What's the big deal?! If he catches me, he's going to think I'm some freak watching him sleep! That's the big fucking deal! _**"Are you scared?" **_I gritted my teeth, I couldn't stand when someone would ask me that. I loathed that question without any doubt. _**"If you're not scared; do it then." **_

Being the quick tempered person that I am, I just quickly made my way to door. It was an impulse decision. With one quick turn of the knob, I was already out the door. My brain wasn't afraid, but my heart wanted to jump out my chest and run off. I didn't walk all the way up to couch. I just carefully got on my tippy toes and peeked above. I saw a sleeping Wally lying quietly with only a pair of black pajama pants. I was shocked to see that he had toned abs. I silently counted them; 6 was the total count. It had been a long time since the last time I saw a boy like this. I was no stranger to being physically attracted to someone. I had plenty of experience with that back at the H.I.V.E Academy. No cockiness, but I had more than a handful of boys that showed interest in me. I never was in a relationship. I just used them to do the work I was too lazy to do. I returned my back to him; convinced that he was definitely out cold. Better for me. I turned around making my way back to the room.

"Mmmm…" I froze. I could my body heat instantly rising at an incredible speed. Why did I do this? Why didn't my stupid ass just stay in the fucking room? _**"Don't move."**_ This is all your fault! Talking me into this… How the fuck did I allow myself to be sucked into your bull! If I get caught I swear- _**"He's asleep again"**_ I sighed in relief. All of this stress was going to kill me. I shook it off and slithered off to the room quietly. Closing the door behind me, I plopped down onto the bed. It was ridiculous how I felt trapped in such a safe place. But then again my entire life is ridiculous.

No it wasn't ridiculous. It was insane; completely and utterly insane. Trying to find the good in something so full of shit; is probably the hardest thing I've tried. I let out a small breath; realizing what was happening to me. I was falling into another of my meaningless anxiety attack. I didn't need a doctor to diagnose me. My fears and nerves were coiling in my stomach. There was a lump in my throat swelling to the size of soccer ball. My head was becoming a somber prison. I was prisoner of my own thoughts. I sat up desperately looking for a solution. My eyes landed on the window with the fire escape. "Air, I need air."

I finally felt tranquility. I enjoyed the cool wind brushing against my skin. I inhaled it every bit of it. The skies were dark and gloomy. This is my kind of weather. The metal diamond patterned fence was freezing. I smiled being content with just having some time alone. "What are you doing here?" I jumped and twirled around to find that it was Wally. "Asshole! You scared the fuck out of me!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes walking towards. He was still in his black pajama pants, and unfortunately was still shirtless. "You didn't answer my question" he said sternly. He came and leaned against the fence, keeping his face towards me. "I just needed some air…" I mumbled. He nodded, "You scared the fuck out of me." I scoffed, "How?" He let out a deep sigh, "Woke up and didn't find you." I pretend not to care and let my sarcastic side come out. "Get use to the idea."

I stepped closer to the fence, wanting to take a closer look of the city. Not much traffic, but it was logical because it was probably 3 am. I took a peek out of the corner my eye to see that he had his head hanging low. His lips were formed into a thin line. His face was expressionless. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I wasn't going to pry it out of him either. I didn't need him thinking I was desperate. "So you're not staying?" he asked, in a sulky tone. I kept my eyes concentrated on something else. I was going to make sure that I didn't give a fuck. "Nope." I said bluntly. I stayed entertained watching a man with a flashy, baby blue suit, a feather hat, and blue suede shoes dragging one of his girls into a car. It didn't take an idiot to know that he was pimp and he was collecting his hoes for the night. It brought back memories…"Why not?" he asked, this time his voice bolder. I chewed onto the inside my cheek, wondering when the hell was just going to give up.

"I don't need to stay. I'm just too much trouble for you to be around Wally." I tried my best to sound as blank as I could. I panicked when I almost choked on his name. "Jinx, I can handle you" he said strongly. I scoffed, "So you say." You can imagine the shock I felt when he pulled towards. Our bodies impacted, sounding off with a smack. I was close enough to feel his abs through my shirt. I hoped he couldn't feel my heart pounding in my chest. He towered over me just by a couple of inches. He held my hand in his. It scared me how perfect it fit there. "Jinx trust me, I can handle you. I'm ready for anything you throw in my way…" he declared. He gazed deeply into me. A burning sensation struck me into my core. He pressed his forehead was touching mines. I kept my eyes closed, fighting the urge to give in. He scoffed, his breath hitting me like slap. I could feel the shape of his lips traveling from cheek down to my jaw. He planted soft tender kisses. I was embarrassed that I found myself being turned on. Wally was awakening something that had been hidden for a long time. His lips traveled to my ear finally resting there. "So come up with another excuse" he whispered. My eyes shot open. I shuddered at his voice tickling my skin.

I was hesitant to speak. He was teasing me. He was dominating me. Thinking about Wally owning me like this infuriated me, but actually being in this position made me think twice about it. I slowly loosened it my fingers out of his hand, but he wouldn't allow it. It was obvious that tonight he was not going to be ignored. My breaths were short and quick, just like my beating heart. I collected myself and shifted just a step backwards. "I-I don't have any clothes" I stuttered. I scolded myself for being for weak. It was crazy how a boy could do this to me. I was questioning my will power. "I have all your clothes in my closet" he answered, nicely and calmly. I backed away, wanting to see his face. He shrugged and formed a perfect little grin. I cocked my head to one side, bewildered. "May I ask how?" I asked. A flush of pink spread across his cheeks and a shy grin as well. He cleared his throat, "Um I went to their place looking for you, but looks like Gizmo upgraded his home security, because caught me sneaking in." I shook my head as a grin grew across my face. "Please tell me you kicked their asses?" I asked gleefully. He chuckled lightly, "Let's just say it's going to take a couple of months to repair the damage." I smiled, elated that those assholes got what they deserved. Wally's warm finger reached under my chin and pulled my face upward; once again being hypnotized by those eyes of his. "So what do you say…Will you stay?"

Being lost in his eyes, it felt like the world was going in slow motion. I swear I heard the words come out a minute apart. Call me a coward, but I never deal with shit like this because I always run from it. But I knew there was going to be a day where it wouldn't be able to run from it. Ironically I could never run away from Wally without him catching me. I pulled away from, not wanting his touch to manipulate my thoughts. I turned my attention back to the scenery below me. I clutched onto the fence, feeling that I would fall apart in any moment now. I wish I could just make a final decision in just a snap of my fingers. I really wish it was that simple. But I had to think of the consequences I would endure later on if I were to stay. One would be, that Gizmo and the rest of the idiots would return for revenge. Not that Wally and I couldn't take them, it was just be annoying. Another would be; I would have to deal with the Titans. I would have to put him a position of him looking some sort of traitor. I don't want him to be an outcast like myself. That's the last thing I would want to happen; for him to feel my pain. If I were some normal human girl, I wouldn't think twice about moving in with him. I would gladly do it in a heartbeat. But reality is, I'm not normal. I'm not sane… I'm not what he needs… I'm not what he deserves…

"_**If he's asking for you to stay, don't you think that means that he wants you around? No matter what trouble comes along with it?"**_ I raised an eyebrow, flabbergasted that my voice was actually giving good advice for once. _**"Stick around for a while…Maybe it won't end in a disaster…" **_The words sunk into me, actually giving me some sort of bliss and reassurance. Something I was in need at this moment. Wally made it clear he wants me here. I just don't think he comprehends the fact that we're two completely different people. We're like fire and ice, hot and cold, day and night, good and evil… His hand gently found a place on my right shoulder, giving me a little squeeze. Like it was to say, 'I'm here.' I nibbled on my bottom lip before I spoke. "So I don't have to stay forever?" I whispered. "Only if you want to Jinx. I'm not going to obligate you to do anything. If you stay, I want know its because you actually want to be here; not because I made you feel like you had to" he explained. His voice was gentle and sweet. I sighed, praying that I would not regret this later. "3 months. That's how long I'll stay. If anything I don't like happens before that, I'm gone." I turned my head and for once looked in straight in the eyes, "Deal?" Wally was fighting a smile, but soon lost. It was a sincere smile. It made me feel…safe about my decision. He slow nod and I returned it. I took in deep breaths, returning to gawk mindlessly at slow traffic down below. It was no surprise when Wally came from behind and slowly put his arms around my waist. I was bothered, I was use to this. But I was surprised when I felt head lower down, his breath just inches away. I let out a breath when his lips made contact with my skin. He was going at slow steady pace. Right at the base of neck he targeted. I tried to contain myself, but he was making it hard. When these types of things would happen, it was always battle. Who could overpower the other person. Most of the time it didn't take more than a little kiss on the lips for me to bring on his knees, ready to do anything I demanded. But it obvious that he had enough losing. His hands stayed never moved. He knew I would not allow for them to go any higher or lower. When he started tongue and teeth as weapons, that's when my right hand reached and took hold of the fence. I held that fence like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my knuckles turning white from how hard my grip was. He knew he was winning. And for once, I wanted him to. He bit me hard enough for me to gasp and throw my head back. It was only better for him. I opened my eyes, staring at the star filled sky. Wally continued, with no hesitation. As he kept kissing my neck, a thought came in mind.

What had I gotten myself into?

(A/N) Hey guys! I'm really happy that you guys been commenting on this story. It lets me know that you guys truly do like it and want me to continue. So thank you very much for that. But there is a certain something I wanted to inform you guys.

The reason why I also haven't been able to update is because I'm sick. I have been diagnosed with a disease called Fibromyalgia. I won't go in depth about it, but it is a disease that is very painful. In my case, it attacks my collarbone area, my shoulders, my legs, my lower back region, my hips, and my forearms. There are days where I am just bed the entire day because I am in too much pain. I really hope you guys can understand more now why I have been lacking. If I was healthy and fine, I would update more often. But unfortunately that's not my case. So I hope you guys can be patient with me. And for those who are looking drama, I AM NOT PUTTING THIS OUT THERE FOR SYMPATHY. I am only letting readers know why I cannot update as much as they would like. Well again, thank you for your lovely comments. I hope everyone of you is happy and healthy. Thank you! (:


End file.
